1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to mounting device on a board, and more particularly to, mounting a flip chip on a circuit board based on height control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip chip is a method of mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit board without using wires. Mounting methods for accurately finding a mounting position on a circuit board on which a semiconductor chip is to be mounted have been devised.
A spindle in a flip chip mounting device repeatedly moves up and down to pick-up, dip, inspect, and mount a part on a printed circuit board (PCB). In this process, if the mounting position on a circuit board on which a semiconductor chip is to be mounted cannot be found accurately, the spindle may be in a different state from its initial assembled state due to various reasons including wear and tear of tools, loosening of bolts, and the life of a motor. Therefore, it is very important to accurately find the mounting position on the circuit board on which the semiconductor chip is to be mounted.